The present invention relates to cordless power tools and, more particularly, to an adapter for a power tool battery.
Generally, a cordless power tool includes a tool housing and an electric motor supported by the housing and operable to drive a tool element. A power tool battery is supported by the housing and is electrically connectable to the motor to selectively supply power to the motor.
To charge the battery, a battery charger is provided. Typically, a battery charger includes a charger housing and a charging circuit supported by the charger housing and electrically connectable to a power source. The battery is supported by the charger housing and electrically connected to the charging circuit so that power is selectively supplied to the battery to charge the battery.
There are two types of general configurations for a power tool battery (and for the power tool and the battery charger). The first type is the xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d battery configuration. In the xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d configuration, a portion of the tool housing, such as the handle, defines an opening, and the battery includes a xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d or insertion portion which is inserted into the opening to support the battery on the tool housing and to electrically connect the battery to the motor. To charge the xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d battery, the charger housing defines a similar opening, and the xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d portion of the battery is inserted into the opening in the charger housing to support the battery on the charger housing and to electrically connect the battery to the charging circuit.
The second type of battery configuration is the xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d configuration. In the xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d configuration, the tool housing includes a support portion, and the battery slides onto the support portion. The support portion and the battery include inter-engaging connecting structure to physically connect the battery to the tool housing and to electrically connect the battery to the motor. To charge the xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d battery, the charger housing includes a similar support portion, and the battery and the charger housing include similar inter-engaging connecting structure to physically connect the battery to the charger housing and to electrically connect the battery to the charging circuit.
In each general configuration, many different battery constructions (and power tool/battery charger constructions) exist. In each construction, the battery (and the power tool/battery charger) includes a specific connecting structure (size, shape, connectors, position of connectors, etc.) for physically connecting the battery to the power tool and/or to the charger and for electrically connecting the battery to the motor and/or to the charging circuit.
One independent problem with the above-described battery arrangements is that a battery having one configuration, such as the xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d configuration, is not useable with a power tool having another configuration, such as the xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d configuration, or vice versa.
Another independent problem with the above-described battery arrangements is that a battery having one configuration, such as the xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d configuration, cannot be charged by a charger having the other configuration, such as the xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d configuration, or vice versa.
Yet another independent problem with the above-described battery arrangements is that a battery having one general configuration, such as a xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d configuration with a first connecting structure, may not be useable with a power tool of the same general configuration but having a different connecting structure, such as a power tool including a xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d configuration but with a different second connecting structure. The differences in the connecting structures, to physically and/or electrically connect the battery to the power tool, prevent the battery from being used with the power tool. The same applies for xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d batteries and xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d power tools having different connecting structures.
A further independent problem with the above-described battery arrangements is that the battery having a one general configuration, such as a xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d battery with a first connecting structure, may not be chargeable by a battery charger having the same general configuration but having a different connecting structure, such as a xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d battery charger having a second connecting structure configuration. The differences in the connecting structure, to physically and/or electrically connect the battery to the battery charger, prevent the battery from being charged by the battery charger. The same applies for xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d batteries and xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d battery chargers having different connecting structures.
The present invention provides an adapter for a power tool battery which substantially alleviates one of more of the above-described and other problems with the above-described battery arrangements. More particularly, in some constructions, the invention provides an adapter which is used to connect a battery having a first general configuration, such as a xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d configuration or a xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d configuration, to a power tool and/or to a battery charger having a second general configuration, such as the xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d configuration or the xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d configuration, respectively. In other constructions, the invention provides an adapter which is used to connect a battery having a first general configuration, such as the xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d configuration or the xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d configuration, and a first connecting structure to a power tool and/or to a battery charger having the same first general configuration and a second connecting structure different than the first connecting structure.
More particularly, the invention provides an electrical combination comprising an electrical component including a component housing, a battery electrically connectable to the electrical component to transfer power between the electrical component and the battery, and an adapter separate from and connectable between the battery and the component housing to support the battery on the component housing and, preferably, to electrically connect the battery to the electrical component.
Also, the invention provides an electrical combination comprising a power tool including a housing and an electric motor supported by the housing and operable to drive a tool element, a battery electrically connectable to the motor to selectively power the motor, and an adapter separate from and connectable between the battery and the housing to support the battery on the housing and, preferably, to electrically connect the battery to the motor.
In addition, the invention provides an electrical combination comprising a battery charger including a charger housing and a charging circuit supported by the charger housing and selectively connectable with a power source, a battery electrically connectable with a charging circuit such that the charging circuit selectively supplies power to the battery to charge the battery, and an adapter separate from and connectable between the housing and the battery to support the battery on the housing and, preferably, to electrically connect the battery to the charging circuit.
Preferably, the battery includes a terminal assembly and the electrical component includes a component terminal assembly. The adapter preferably includes a first adapter terminal assembly electrically connectable to the battery terminal assembly and a second adapter terminal assembly electrically connectable to the component terminal assembly to electrically connect the battery to the electrical component.
In one construction, the component housing defines an opening and the adapter includes an insertion portion which is insertable into the opening to support the adapter on the component housing. The electrical component preferably includes a component terminal assembly supported in the opening, and the adapter includes an adapter terminal assembly supported on the insertion portion. The adapter terminal assembly is electrically connected to the component terminal assembly when the insertion portion is inserted into the opening.
The adapter preferably includes a battery support portion connected to the insertion portion, and the battery is connectable to and supportable by the support portion. Preferably, the battery is connectable to the support portion along a battery attachment axis generally perpendicular to the opening axis.
The battery may be selectively connectable to the support portion along the battery attachment axis in a first direction, in which the battery is supported in a first orientation relative to the housing, and in a second direction, in which the battery is supported in a second orientation relative to the housing. The battery is preferably selectively connectable to the support portion in the first direction, in which the battery is supported in a first orientation relative to the adapter, and in the second direction, in which the battery is supported in a second orientation relative to the adapter.
The adapter preferably includes a forward first terminal assembly and a rearward first terminal assembly. In the first orientation, the battery terminal assembly is electrically connected to the forward first terminal assembly, and, in the second orientation, the battery terminal assembly is electrically connected to the rearward first terminal assembly.
Preferably, the battery has a first connection configuration, and the housing has a second connection configuration different than the first connection configuration. The adapter preferably includes a first connecting portion having the first connection configuration and a second connecting portion having the second connection configuration. The first connecting portion is connectable with a battery to connect the battery to the adapter, and the second connecting portion is connectable with the housing to connect the adapter to the housing.
The connection configurations of the battery and the electrical component may be different general configurations (xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d) or may be the same general configuration but with different physical connecting structure and/or with different electrical connecting structure. In one construction, one connection configuration is a xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d configuration, and the other configuration is a xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d configuration. In other constructions, the first connection configuration is a first xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d configuration or a first xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d configuration, and the second configuration is a second xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d configuration or a second xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d configuration, respectively, having different physical connecting structure and/or different electrical connecting structure.
The combination preferably further comprises a first locking assembly for locking the battery to the adapter and a second locking assembly for locking the adapter to the component housing.
Further, the invention provides an electrical combination comprising a power tool including a tool housing and an electric motor supported by the tool housing and operable to drive a tool element, a battery charger including a charger housing and a charging circuit supported by the charger housing and selectively electrically connectable with a power source, a battery, and an adapter separate from and connectable between the battery and one of the power tool and the battery charger to support the battery on the one of the power tool and the battery charger and to transfer power between the battery and the one of the power tool and the battery charger.
In one construction, the adapter is alternatively connectable between the battery and the power tool to support the battery on the power tool and between the battery and the battery charger to support the battery on the battery charger. In another construction, the battery is connectable without the adapter to the other of the power tool and the battery charger.
One independent advantage of the present invention is that, with some constructions of the present adapter, a battery having one configuration, such as a xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d configuration, may be used with a power tool having another configuration, such as a xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d configuration.
Another independent advantage of the present invention is that, with some constructions of the present adapter, a battery having one configuration, such as a xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d configuration, may be charged by a battery charger having another configuration, such as a xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d configuration.
Yet another independent advantage of the present invention is that, with some constructions of the present adapter, a battery having one general configuration, such as a xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d configuration or a xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d configuration, and a first connecting structure may be used with a power tool having the same general configuration, such as the xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d configuration or the xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d configuration, respectively, and a second connecting structure different than the first connecting structure.
A further independent advantage of the present invention is that, with some constructions of the present adapter, a battery having one general configuration, such as a xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d configuration or a xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d configuration, and a first connecting structure may be charged by a battery charger having the same general configuration, such as the xe2x80x9cslide-onxe2x80x9d configuration or the xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d configuration, respectively, and a second connecting structure different than the first connecting structure.
Other independent features and independent advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings.